Out of the Shadows
by SHERlockedBridget
Summary: Sequel to Into The Shadows
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think?" Steve asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind and squeezing me gently. I smiled and wrinkled my nose.

"I think it stinks."

"Hey!" he laughed, rocking me to the left and putting his head on my right shoulder, "I think it's awesome."

"Oh yeah, it's awesome alright," I turned around and looped my arms around his neck, grinning up at him, "But it stinks."

He brushed his thumb across my cheek and held it out for me. I could see dark red smeared across it.

"You need to wash up." He told me.

I shoved his shoulder and proved that he too was in need of a shower. We'd spent the past two hours painting our bedroom a brilliant shade of dark red, and there had been a few points when I had been unable to resist splashing him with my paintbrush. Evidently, he'd had the same problem.

"Well, it's going to look _and_ smell great when we've finished." he murmured, looking around the bedroom proudly. The walls of our new one bedroom apartment in New York City had been a gross wheat color when we'd bought it a week ago, but Steve had promised to go out and buy paint to color the walls whatever shade I wanted.

The apartment had actually been a surprise for me. I'd been working alone in Mexico for a month, and as a welcome home present Steve had bought us our own apartment. It meant that we didn't have to live in the Stark Tower anymore, as we had been for the past eight months. We needed to move all our stuff in and paint everything, but after that, the apartment was really our home, and I couldn't wait.

"Come on," Steve murmured, hooking his arms around my waist and dragging me out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, "You need a shower."

I screamed as he turned the shower head on, a freezing jet of water splashed across my body, pushing both hands against Steve's chest. Laughing, he stepped under the shower jet with me, soaking himself too. 

* * *

About an hour later, we stepped into our room in the Stark Tower. My hair was gently curling around my face as it started to dry, and Steve's splashes of red had started to streak. Grinning I reached up and kissed him softly, enjoying how warm he felt when he was next to me. His arms wound around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"I love you." He murmured, rubbing his chin against the top of my head. I smiled, feeling my stomach do backflips like it always did when he said that.

"I love you too, Steve." I whispered into his sweater. Still holding onto me tightly, he began to move backwards towards the bed, dragging me with him. As he dropped onto the sheets, I fell on top of him.

Giggling, I rolled into a ball and he moved onto his side, curling his body around mine. From here, I could just make out the gentle shadow of stubble. I'd never really seen Steve with anything close to a beard; he was always so clean cut that it seemed like I'd never see it. Maybe if I asked really nicely he'd stop shaving for a couple of days. Unlikely though.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, his voice slightly disjointed because I couldn't see his face.

I shrugged, "Not much. Mainly what I'm going to eat for dinner..."

He inhaled deeply, and after a moments thought suggested cooking dinner himself. I declined the offer; last time we'd tried to cook he'd set fire to spaghetti, which until that point I'd never thought possible.

"Maybe Tony's already got something." he murmured, sounding a little hurt by my decline. I knew that he really wanted to try and cook for me - God knows how many times he'd tried already, each one ending in near disaster. Tony had already replaced three ovens because of failed attempts. One day I knew I was going to have to teach him - hopefully before we moved into our own place and it would be us replacing the ovens - but I was putting it off.

I sighed, "Perhaps you could do something simple. Tony's probably got the stuff for Stir Fry in the kitchen."

"Really?" he instantly perked up, and he wriggled down the bed so our heads were level. I could see the grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't do it on your own, okay?" I started to get up, "Let me help you."

He shook his head, pushing me back down onto the bed, insisting that the meal would be his treat and he would get someone else to help. As he left, I could hear him pondering getting Pepper to help.

The door closed behind him, and I settled back on the bed, picking up my copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and turning on the bedside light, smiling gently. 

* * *

I was interrupted from my book about half an hour later to the sound of an alarm. Stumbling out of my room and into the corridor, I looked around, confused, with my brain not quite linking the alarm to Steve's presence in the kitchen. Bruce wandered out of the room opposite, looking just as confused as I felt.

After a moment it clicked.

"Steve!" I cried, running down the corridor towards the kitchen, where I could now smell the smoke. The kitchen door was closed, but when I opened it, a thick plume of smoke billowed out from it, making me cough.

"Steve?"

"Claire?" I heard his voice weakly reply.

"What the hell happened?" Tony came up behind me, sounding slightly out of breath. "Steve have you been _fucking cooking again_?"

Suppressing a laugh, I felt my way through the kitchen to the window, which I opened. Still coughing, I watched as the smoke cleared and I could make out two figures. One was Tony, standing irate in the doorway, and the other was Steve, guiltily flapping at the smoke with a tea towel.

"I thought you were going to find Pepper?" I asked, turning the oven off and trying to sound as un accusing as possible.

"I couldn't find her, and I thought it seemed pretty easy; I'd seen you do it before, so I thought-"

I cut him off with a series of coughs, and in an instant he was clutching at my arm, "Claire? Oh my god are you okay? Did the smoke - did it do something to you? Are you... Do you want me to get Bruce?"

Laughing and choking, I waved hi away, making my way into the hall to breath clean air. "I'm fine." I assured him, "Just not great at breathing smoke."

He looked at the floor, gnawing on his lower lip like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and slid on hand onto his cheek, tilting his face down so I could kiss him.

"The sentiment was very touching." I whispered in his ear.

"The sentiment was great, but what about my fucking _kitchen_?" I heard Tony snap from behind us, and couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"You will have to do better than that, Midgardian." Thor boomed from above me. He had me pinned to the crash mat in the gym. The force of him pushing me onto the mat had knocked the breath out of me, and now I was struggling to get back up.

Thor's weight was slowly starting to crush me, and, starting to panic, I threw my knee into his stomach, shifting his weight and making him roll into a ball. I was tempted to just get up and end the training there, but we'd only been going at this for about ten minutes. I flipped myself over so I was straddling his waist and pinned his wrists.

"Like that?" I grinned, and a line appeared between his eyebrows. He looked past me, and began to squirm slightly underneath me.

"Captain... Rogers..." He muttered, and I turned around to look for Steve, kneeling up. No-one was there though, although I did earn a kick in the stomach from Thor when he somehow managed to get his foot underneath me. I went flying across the gym floor, landing in a crumpled heap with my ankle worryingly close to my face.

"You are alright?" Thor got up and lumbered towards me, dropping to his hands and knees in front of me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah... I'll be OK." I struggled to pull myself into a sitting position and bring my legs back to where they were supposed to be. "You kick like a horse though."

He shrugged, "You left me with no other choice."

"I'm one tiny person, Thor!" I cried, massaging my hip, which felt like it had been dislocated, "you could have pushed me off _gently_ or asked me to get off."

The Go'd's blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Had that been a real fight, would you have simply removed yourself?"

I stared at him incredulously for a few seconds before shaking my head. "You know what, never mind."

He stood up, dusting himself down. "I must leave, but I will be back soon, and we can begin your training with Denearmul."

"I've managed to get by up until now."

His eyes hardened. "You must learn how to wield it properly."

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I'll see you next week." I pushed myself up to my feet and watched him leave, before hobbling back over to my bag of stuff and collapsing by the boxing ring.

I let out a long groan, before speaking. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Reynolds?"

I yawned, "Tell Steve I've done training."

"Captain Rogers is already on his way to the gymnasium, Miss Reynolds."

I opened one eye, "Really?"

"Yep." I heard Steve's voice from the other end of the gym.

"Is there anything else you require, Miss Reynolds, Captain Rogers?"

"No, we're good, JARVIS." Steve said, walking towards me, a smile on his face. I was sitting down with my back pressed against the boxing ring, my arms draped across my knees, exhausted from fighting with Thor. No matter how playful the fighting was, that man was like a puppy who hadn't quite grown into his paws yet. A freaking _massive_ puppy, but a puppy albeit.

"So, how've you been today?" I asked as he sank to his knees in front of me, blonde hair flopping in front of his eyes, just how I liked it.

"Pretty good." He leaned forwards, placing his hands either side of me on the base of the boxing ring and tipping his head to one side. "I remembered something that I haven't done in a while though."

"What's that?"

"Taken you out to dinner."

A smile crossed my lips, and I looked at him. It was true; the last date we'd been on had been about two months ago, to a pretty fancy restaurant downtown. The date had gone spectacularly downhill after a couple of reporters wiled their way into the restaurant and the two of us had been forced to sneak out of the back, cutting our dinner short.

"Perhaps this time somewhere a little quieter?" I suggested.

"I found the perfect place," He leaned further forward, invading my personal space (not that I minded), "It's quiet, quaint, and the reviews are fantastic."

"Sounds great," I shifted slightly, moving my head just ever so slightly closer to his, "Just one thing."

"Name it." he said softly.

"You are _not_ paying for dinner again."

His jaw tightened, and he raised his eyebrows. "Claire..."

"Steve, you've paid for every date we've been on!"

"That's not true, you paid for the milkshakes on Saturday." he began nuzzling my neck gently; his trademark distraction technique.

"Great, so I get all the small stuff."

"This dinner is my treat." he stopped nuzzling and began kissing my neck instead.

"The dinners are _always_ your treat," I protested, my fingers subconsciously winding their way into his blonde locks, "When we went out for your birthday you made me split the bill with you."

He shrugged, his voice slightly muffled, "I'm a gentleman."

"Let me pay."

He raised his head, and then shook it. "And if I see you bring a purse I'm taking you straight back home, and you'll have to eat _my_ cooking instead."

I shuddered, deciding to quit while I was (slightly) ahead. "Deal."

"Good." he stood up, and pulled me with him, grabbing my bag with one hand, walking me out of the gym and towards the elevator.

"Just let me pay the tip." I urged.

"Claire..." he rolled his eyes, pushing the fifth floor button.

"C'mon Steve, that's going to be like ten bucks."

"Ten bucks? That it?" he grinned down at me wolfishly, "Well I guess I can pay that on top of the meal."

I shoved his shoulder as the doors opened on the fifth floor. "You're such a Jack-Ass."

He laughed, leading me up to our room. "I believe this is where your clothes are?"

I looked up at him, confused. "Yeah, and yours."

He shook his head. "We're getting changed in separate rooms Ma'am."

"Steve-"

He put two fingers to my lips, opened my door, threw my bag inside, and kissed me on my cheek, giving me a gentle shove inside my room, before wandering off down the corridor.

I switched on the light, shaking my head. I had no idea what was going through that guy's head sometimes. 

* * *

I I inspected myself in the mirror, a smile hooking my lips. It was a dark purple, floor length, satin dress, with one strap made of a silvery material. What I hadn't realized before I'd bought it was the fact that there was a slit in the material, running up my right leg, to mid thigh. This was the first time I'd worn the dress, and I'd been surprised to find it. A grin stretched across my features when I imagined Steve's reaction.

"Perfect." I muttered, checking my hair. My hair had been pinned up loosely, with curly tendrils falling around my face. A knock at the door made me jump, and I opened it slowly.

Steve was wearing a sharp black suit, with a black skinny tie. I'd introduced him to them a few months ago and he'd bought about four of them, so I think they were a hit. I opened the door fully, and his eyes widened as he took my outfit in.

"You look..." he began, blinking rapidly, searching for a word. I blushed under his gaze and waiting patiently.

"Stunning." He finally said, smiling warmly. "Even more stunning than normal."

"Shame my date can't quite keep up with that." I teased, linking my hand with his, closing the door behind me. "And look, no purse! You can pay."

"I knew you'd see it my way, eventually." he murmured, dropping a lingering kiss on my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, you must be Claire."

I'd walked into the meeting room at the Helicarrier, to be met with a room filled with both SHIELD's agents and government officials. Fury was standing in his usual place, and beside him was a greasy haired man in a suit, who leaned forward as I entered. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tony, Natasha, Clint and Bruce seated around the table with Agent Hill.

"Captain Rogers," Fury addressed Steve, who was standing about a foot behind me, "Take a seat."

Steve did as he was told, sliding into the chair next to Tony.

"As I was saying," The greasy haired man coughed gently, drawing our attention back to him, "You must be Claire."

"Agent Reynolds." I said coldly, linking my hands behind my back and standing a little straighter. Throughout my time at SHIELD, one thing had become clear to me; when the government walked in, you were in trouble.

He faltered, and glanced at Fury, who I could see from here was concealing a smile. Something he'd picked up on from even my early days here was my complete disregard for authority. I barely even listened to him, so how the hell would this guys get a chance?

"Uh... Agent Reynolds..." He began again, and I saw Tony bite his lip in an effort to stop his laughter. "We have a mission which we think you would be interested in."

"We?"

"This is a directive coming straight from the president." he opened a black briefcase on the meeting table and took out a file. "I believe you know this woman?"

The file was slid across the table to me, and I flicked it open.

"This is my sister."

"Yes, and we believe that she and Loki are working together, again."

"That would hardly surprise me," I said coolly, "They're sleeping together too."

The atmosphere in the room changed completely, and I saw jaws tighten around the room.

"Well we want you to track them down." The greasy haired suit said, "We believe that with your tracking skills and knowledge of them, you can bring them in for us."

"My knowledge?" I raised an eyebrow, "The last time I met them we almost blew up an Island. They got away. Clearly I don't as much knowledge as you think."

"That was unfortunate. However, we believe that this time you will be less emotionally unstable, and-"

"Less what?" I said, much more loudly than I'd meant to. Clint shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The man swallowed hard before continuing. "We believe that your sister's involvement in the mission may have compromised your-"

"Let's just clear one thing up before you go any further." I snapped, "You read the filed report on the Spear of Destiny, and are aware of the fact that neither Loki or SHIELD now has access to it. You also believe that I was emotionally compromised by the fact that my sister had involvement with Loki, even though we all got out alive, and now you want me to haul ass across the world to track them down again?"

"Yes."

I tipped my head to one side, folding my arms across my chest. "No. Find one of your other agents, who are less 'emotionally compromised' than me."

I turned to leave, gripping the door handle with one hand, when he spoke again.

"You've got two choices in this, Agent Reynolds."

I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was standing taller, and there was an odd glint in his eye.

"You either accept this, and bring them in, or we send one of our other agents in, and they terminate them."

Something dropped inside me. It might have been my heart.

"You'd kill them?"

He nodded, "So make your decision."

It didn't take much thought. "I'll go. But if I see one of your agents, even a single one, I'll take them out. Understood?"

He shrugged, "That seems fair enough. We'll be in touch to give you our orders."

He closed the briefcase and picked it up, brushing past me ad leaving through the glass door. I clenched my jaw and looked around the meeting room at the others. Steve was looking down at the desk, Clint was still shifting uncomfortably, Tony was twirling a pen between his fingers, and Natasha was watching me silently. Was that pity in her eyes?

"Well," I murmured, "If that's all, then I think I'll be leaving."

Fury nodded to say that I could go, and I stepped out into the corridor, my head spinning. I was going to have to chase after Loki and Anna, again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay... Hold your arms out a little more... Yep, like that. Okay, just stand still for a few seconds..." I heard Tony call from behind the computer. I stood there, holding my arms out from my body, in a pair of leggings and a sports bra, feeling more and more self conscious as the seconds ticked by. After what felt like an age, Tony called that I could stand normally again. Gladly, I put my arms down, and threw on my baggy t-shirt.

Tony looked up, and a grin stretched across his features. "You always take your boyfriends clothes?"

I looked down and smiled gently, shrugging and pulling up a chair next to him, "They're comfortable."

"They would be - they've been worn in by a guy who's like, twice your size."

I shrugged again and looked at the screen, where I could see all my measurements.

"I can get this designed for you, and it should be ready in about four to five days. I'm working on some other gadgets for you right now."

"Thanks Tony, I'll leave you to get back to work." I stood up and walked towards the door, when Tony called me back.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" I looked back at him. He had an odd look on his face, one that I couldn't quite place.

"You and Steve." He began, before stopping awkwardly, unsure of how to continue.

"What about us?" I made my way back over to him, and leaned against a bench opposite his seat. He looked at his hands.

"I feel like you need a... A support figure, y'know, like a father figure."

I raised an eyebrow, a little confused, until he looked up at me.

"You want that job?" I asked.

"I've grown to like you, kiddo." he held out his hands in a 'what can I do?' gesture, and I smiled, "And I look at you and Steve, and I just..."

I tipped my head to one side as he stopped again. Deep conversation wasn't Tony's forte. Then again, it wasn't exactly mine either.

"I'm happy for the two of you. Proud even. When's the apartment going to be ready?"

I grinned, "Steve thinks it should be ready in a week, so we'll be out of your hair."

"Tell you the truth, I'll miss you both around here." a sad smile crossed his face, and I instantly felt sorry for him. Sitting in his swivel office chair, with his hands folded neatly in his lap, and his head hanging, he looked a little pathetic. I felt my eyebrows knit together.

"Tony..." I began, but he shook his head.

"Claire, if you and Steve ever..." he licked his lips, "Get married..." he stood and looked me in the eye. "Would you consider letting me give you away?"

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds. The arrogant, better-than-you son of a bitch I'd watched in News Scandals, and heard stories about from the Agents of SHIELD; the guy who ate too many takeouts and had an illustrious reputation had just bared his soul to me. I felt incredibly privileged. And a little emotional.

"Of course, Tony." I said warmly, feeling my heart swell. "I would love that."

His face broke into one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen, and he laughed. "You know I'm here, if you need to talk, right?"

"Yeah, of course." I patted his shoulder gently, and gave it a quick squeeze, "But don't get your hopes up; Steve hasn't dropped to one knee just yet."

He laughed and noted it, before shooing me out of his office. 

* * *

"So you got your fitting done with Tony?" Steve asked as I walked into our room.

"Yep."

"Pity." Steve looked up from the book he was reading and eyed me seriously. "I kind of liked the tight leather look on you."

I pulled his t-shirt off and swatted him with it as I walked past towards the bathroom, leaving the door a crack open behind me.

"Perhaps you should get fitted and ask if we can get matching outfits." I joked, stripping off and stepping into the bathtub, turning on the shower.

"I'm too fond of my red white and blue, thank you very much," he called back.

"You've got the ass for a tight leather outfit." I heard him laugh, "I'm not joking you know."

"Thanks."

I reached for my shampoo, and began to lather up, taking in the smell. I lowered my soapy hands to wash them off in the jet of water, and felt two hands continue to massage my scalp.

"Steve!" I screamed, jumping, (backwards, which, had it not been Steve, probably wasn't the best idea.) I hit his chest, and heard him chuckle.

"Relax." he soothed, massaging my scalp a little more, "It's only me."

"You should give me due warning before you're going to hop in the shower with me."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Steve asked quietly, and I leaned back against him, closing my eyes and breathing in the scents of jasmine that came from my shampoo.

I don't know how long the two of us were stood in the shower for, but when we finally got out, Steve was barely suppressing a yawn. I had to admit that I was pretty relaxed after my head massage, and so after I dried off and pulled on some underwear and one of his t-shirts, I crawled into bed.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and snuggled up next to me, nuzzling me gently. "You're quiet tonight."

"Just thinking." I murmured. In honesty, I'd been thinking about what Tony had said earlier. Did Steve really want marriage? He came from a time and place where that was the norm, and where love was for life. I came from a time and place where marriage wasn't always the life choice. Not everybody got the white picket fence and the two kids. Not everybody wanted it.

I wasn't totally sure if that was even what I wanted.

I knew that Steve and I were never going to be able to live private, normal lives. Tabloids tried to track our movements, but until now we'd been pretty lucky to keep our faces out of the papers. We both knew publicity was the last thing Fury wanted for us, and Steve was determined to work well at SHIELD. I wasn't as bothered, but I could tell it was important to him.

If we ever got married, it would be the field day the tabloids had been screaming for. 'Captain America and Shadow wed.'

Then there would be the questions about kids. People would be taking wagers on when our first child would be born, and if it was a boy or girl, and how much it would weigh. Then if we did have kids, they'd never be able to live regular lives. Not if the press hounded them. If they were Captain America's child then everyone would want a photo.

What if we did have kids... And what if they ended up having weird super strength or something because of the treatment we'd both undergone?

Thoughts whizzed through my brain at a hundred miles an hour, and I bit my lip. Steve obviously saw, because he brushed back a couple of strands of damp hair.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly, blue eyes shining in the dim light from the bedside lamp.

"Yep, I'm just tired," I lied, kissing his cheek and leaning over him to turn out the light. "Goodnight."

"I love you." he murmured in the darkness as I snuggled into his shoulder, molding against his form perfectly.

"Mmh, I love you too." 

* * *

"Good morning!" Clint slapped my back cheerily as he walked through the Stark kitchen.

"You're in an oddly good mood this morning." I eyed him suspiciously.

"It's just a beautiful world, Shadow!" Clint grinned, taking a swig of milk straight from the carton. I dreaded to think what Tony would do if he caught Clint in the act.

"Did you finally get the balls to ask Natasha out on a date then?"

He stopped mid swig and narrowed his eyes at me, the carton at his lips. After a few moments silence he nodded.

"Ah, congratulations dude." I grinned at him from the breakfast bar where I was seated, and heard Steve enter the kitchen.

"Don't drink from the carton, Clint." he dropped a kiss on my cheek and sat down beside me, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

Clint chugged back a large amount of milk and burped loudly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and setting the carton down on the counter. A boyish grin was spread across his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"How can milk make you belch?" Steve asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Clint shrugged and clapped him on the back, humming to himself as he left the kitchen.

"I guess he finally grasped the courage to talk to Natasha then?" Steve murmured, watching him go. I laughed.

"Don't act all haughty; took you a hell of a lot to kiss me for the first time, remember?" I teased, bumping his shoulder.

"For that I'm going to have to take your cereal." He switched bowls with me and I pouted.

"Pour yourself some milk!"

"After Clint's had his mouth all around it? No thanks, I'd rather have your breakfast."


End file.
